Teach Me How To Love
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: Haruna Mase is set to star in her biggest role yet! There's just one problem... The leading role requires an emotion she hasn't felt in a long time: LOVE. While being on a recon mission for source material, she finds herself drawn to a boy with a straightforward gaze. NagiKae, Nagisa x Kayano/Akari


**A/N:** One of the many ideas I've had over the summer finally written down! This is also a first for me. I don't usually write/type for a fandom that I'm so recently just into. But, _**Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**_ won my heart over~ And NagiKae became my new shipping drug. (Nagisa is such a precious cinnamon roll)

Now I will warn you all, it's been such a long time since I had written something so I might be a bit rusty. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it!

 **Declaimer:** I do not own _**Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**_ , all characters and original storyline are © _**Yusei Matsui**_.

* * *

 **Prologue**

" _Some people are just_ _ **born**_ _with it."_

I've heard those words spoken many times before in my career. Whether they be of sheer praise or scorn, they weren't anything new.

" _She is an acting prodigy!"_ They'd say.

" _Simply born with talent!"_ They'd remind me.

" _One of the lucky ones"_

Was I really?

Well with this great talent of mine… Comes a hefty price.

I was… All _alone_.

Unable to trust anyone, could not befriend anyone, afraid to… Love anyone.

Years of acting gave me the ability to read people; from sweet-talking directors with ill-intent, to managers who work you to the bone without consideration. I had learned the hard way to harden my heart, and walk away when things begin to stray from my favor.

The world was _my_ _stage_ , but also _my_ _prison_.

Books, movies, radio… My only source material for acting. No real life experiences whatsoever.  
My job made it hard to attend school without attracting too much attention, so I was homeschooled.

And I did not mind that… That is, until now.

 **~0~**

"A romantic movie… Huh…"

As the cold, night air played with my jet black locks, my gaze and thoughts were elsewhere. The loneliness brought me back to memories of my beloved older sister.

About a year ago, I lost the only person I had trusted without a doubt and loved with all my heart.

My sister's death came so suddenly, that the shock from the event left me cold and numb. Acting is one thing, but I have forgotten what real human emotions feel like. That bright smile my sister adored so much was replaced with a permanent frown, happiness lost to sorrow, love disappeared and left a hole in my heart.

"A love interest…" A faint chuckle escaped my lips, "What do I know about love?"

As the famed actress Haruna Mase, I consider this a challenge I must face head-on.

But as Akari Yukimura, I am at a standstill.

"What do I do…? I have no clue what it's like to be _in_ love…"

The only love I ever felt… Was that of a sister.

Ever since our parents passed away, it has always been me and Neechan against the world. As long as we were together, nothing else mattered.

And I was okay with that.

" _If you put your mind to it… You can do it if you try!"_

A smile graced my lips as the memory of Neechan's smile made its way into my mind; that warmth that had disappeared when she left, returned, even if it was only for a short moment.

 _Thank you… Neechan._

 _You're right. I can do it if I just try!_

"Yosh!"

Looking up to the bright crescent moon within my sights, I was filled with determination.

Tomorrow, I break out of my shell and move forward. Time to bring my research outside, and greet the day as someone else.

Tommorow, my recon mission begins.

Tomorrow, I learn how to love from a distance.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was originally planned to be purely NagiKae, but there might be appearances by other ships/characters. So stay tuned for that! Karma will definitely be in this. Karma HAS to be in this.

Also, guys, I would really appreciate it if no one rushes me with these chapters! I'm in my third year of College, and things are going to get really busy. I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll do the best I can. So please be patient with me.


End file.
